bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Random Christmas Conversations
Lock installed some cameras to listen in on the gang. Let's hear what they had to say... #1 Phos: Hmm... Con: What? Phos: That treaty is getting on my nerves! Con: Too bad. As long as it is intact, no violence. Phos: Intact, aye? Con: Me, and my big mouth. Phos: (Rips up the treaty) SCREW THE TREATY, I HAVE... uh... what do I have? Con: LK will never accept you. Get over it. Phos: Aw... #2 D. Con: (Looks at his Vicer) Aw... it got blunt. Lock: -_-" Looks sharp to me... D. Con: IT IS BLUNT!! Lock: ... Whatever you say... D. Con: (Looks under the Christmas tree) Hey... what's that? (Points at a Vicer-shaped package) Lock: Uh... two Lansors? D. Con: As if. (Rips open the package, revealing a factory-new Vicer) HOORAY! Lock: Uh... read that tag. D. Con: (Reading) To Phos, from Bendo. WTF?! It's DARKUS!!! Phos: (Holding a paintbrush) Heh heh heh... D. Con: PLEASE, I NEED A NEW VICER! Phos: (Scratching middle head) Uh... your old one looks fine to me. (A practice bomb tumbles out of the sky, lands on top of D. Con's Vicer, and blows it up) D. Con: Yeah. RIGHT... Phos: Not fine now. But... still... IT'S MINE!! (Paints the Vicer red, and puts it on) Oh yeah! D. Con: Aw... #3 Rick: (Driving down the Ramdol Rally arena) Flare: Yo dude! Rick: (Slows down) What? Burn: Man, you got a last-minute present! Rick: COOL! (Reading)'' To Rick, from a secret admirer''. Oh no. Not... Flare: Yeah dude! You got a girlfriend! Rick: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flare: ... Burn: ... Rick: Dang it. (Opens the present) A new set of wheels! (Puts them on) Sweet! Burn: You like her, man? Rick: I don't, hippie. Flare: Man, that offensive! Rick: I know! (Drives away) Flare: That dude's got attitude... #4 Quake: (Barking) Claw: (Holds up a bone-shaped present) You want it boy? Quake: (Barking in a way that sounds a lot like "Yes!") Claw: (Rips open the package, and gives Quake the bone inside) Quake: (Barking happily) Claw: Knew you would like it... (A Ventus Quakix charges in, and steals the bone) Quake: (Whining) Claw: GIVE. IT. BACK. V. Quake: (Growls) Claw: Uh oh. (Gets a phone) Hello? Quakix Gorem Training Inc.? Yeah. A rabid Ventus Quakix. Stole my Quake's bone! Could you train him, please? $20,000,000?! (Passes out) Quake: (Whines, and tugs at the bone in V. Quake's mouth) V. Quake: (Hits Quake in the head) Quake: (Cries loudly) Phos: (Flies in, grabs the Ventus Quakix, and throws it into a pot of molten magma) Claw: (Wakes up, and looks at the Quakix in the pot) 0_0" Phos: (Hisses at the pot, and flies away) Quake: (Goes back to chewing his bone) #5 (Phos, Quake, Flare, Burn, and Dolphin are watching TV) (TV turns to a gory movie) Phos: Okay, who hit the (EFF)ing remote?! Dolphin: Not me. Flare: Jeez, dude! These guys need to chill! Burn: Yeah! Too much blood! (TV turns to a romantic movie) Phos: Kissing! NO! MY WORST NIGHTMARE! Dolphin: Switch the channel! SWITCH IT! (TV turns to a comedy show) Phos: ??? Flare: This guy ain't funny dudes! Burn: Yeah... (TV turns back to the romantic movie) Phos: WTF are the doing!? Wait. Where are their clo- Dolphin: SICK!!! Turn it off! Flare: Dudes! I got this! (Shoots a fireball into the television, destroying it) Phos: -_-" Yikes. That's $50,000 down the drain. More later! Category:Blog posts